moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Birbyman
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Brantan3478/My Ponified Monsters! page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Shelbypinky1 (Talk) 19:43, April 7, 2013 Creations Hi, just about your creations. Please would you move them to the MMFC. Don't think you are in trouble. I've been told this too. Thanks, Benjaminddd8 | Talk to me! 15:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) User Text Here is your User Text: 20:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply I found the pictures of the Flower Moshling in an swf, I don't know any information about him but he was there :) [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] |''' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] 16:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Party |''' 18:53, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply I'll sort out the Waldo page :) I can make you a signature, just tell me the colours, etc :P '''| |''' 11:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you stop adding the appearance and trivia sections to pages? They're fine the way they are. '''| |''' 17:47, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning I told you to stop, sp please, just stop. '''| |''' 17:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning This is your last warning, I told you to stop so just please stop. Another warning then I'll have to block you. '''| |''' 18:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning I told you to stop, do it once more then you'll be blocked. '''| |''' 18:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Blocked I warned you and you're now blocked. '''| |''' 18:18, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I am very busy, and I can only make you a sig now, if I see you on chat as I have messed something up! So sorry. Reply: Signature Yes, Birby. I'll make one for you. I'll also show you. Come on chat and I'll tell you. First, what do you want on your signature? Spooky Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm really busy today with unit/module end prep, test revision, essays and everything, aswell as MME. Sorry. Also: Please leave your signature or sign Ross My Talk! 21:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC) when leaving a new message on talk pages! :) Thanks! Ross My Talk! 21:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Reply I am slightly confused. You would like me to change what? You could always correct my mistakes on Pages but if it's protected, then you can ask me or another Admin to unlock it for you. Also, please remember to leave your Sig properly by pressing the Signature button. Thanks, |''' '''| 19:05, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please don't make blog posts with unconfirmed information. Thanks ' Clumsyme22 Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 12:16, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I did specifically ask in my blog post, for users not to do anything with the new Moshlings pages. -.- [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:06, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Your Sig Here is your sig. If you want anymore feel free to request at anytime. -- MoiMickey | MessageMoiMickey! | MettreMickey 12:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Peeps To get Peeps, email Buster at busterbumblechops@moshimonsters.com and ask for a Peeps code. He will give you one. :) Important Your work is fine but due to an issue I urge you not to edit anything related to series 11 characters. I will explain in a blog post somewhere today. Thanks for your efforts though. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 11:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Birby Hi, it's fine, James thought I was talking about something else, it's all cool! :D [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:43, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Stwap Yo nerd, can't you figure I'm busy with the page? [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:22, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Reason lock To avoid what happened yesterday. There is no way I can commune I am busy with a page because nobody ever read edit summaries. I am currently busy with it. If I have pages locked, this is most likely the reason and not vandalism because that doesn't happen often. I will open it when I am done with what I'm doing. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:11, August 21, 2014 (UTC) You are right though! Oh no, I am aware of that and you are right. But all I'm doing is currently recovering deleted material (deleted because Vivid asked) and avoid having edit conflict. The page will be unlocked when I have that done, but that does not mean the page is "complete". For example it took a while yesterday to find Darwin's personality and dislikes. I added it myself, but the page was open for everyone. Anyway, all is recovered now, so I am opening the page~ you can go edit. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:18, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Not rlly special astrongcoffee.com is usually the quickest to cover, but tells limited info. tiredmummyoftwo does full coverage but took a while yesterday. I usually just look around on google searching for "moshi monsters series 11 countdown # *moshling* " variations, like anyone else probably. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 07:14, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey, can you come on chat please? Thanks dude :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Moshi Monsters Wiki:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 12:38, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Habitats Hey, I noticed you were creating a lot of Habitat pages after I cleaned some of the old pages up. I appreciate that you are helping but I would like you to stop. This is because a lot of the habitat pages you have created are "unexplored areas". Since the pages only contain one image (excluding the Moshlings), it is likely that a single page containing all the unexplored areas will be created. This will be discussed between staff. But overall, good job. :In that case, you may carry on. Be sure to use the preview button when editing so you know how the page will look when published. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'''Sefelic]] ▪''' '''Summertime ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] 18:14, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Pokemon See that cool Charizard gif on my userpage? Want me to add Luxray onto your user page? or any other pokemon, but only 1. :P • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' • Pokemon You're welcome! Want to go on chat? • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' • :/ Birby, you know what the system has been; I undelete a page, recover stuff, then open it for you all. So I'm not all too happy seeing you make a new page because you are not able to undelete. Also, you never click "source" do you? The page is a blatant mess of helvetica trash. I better just delete it entirely and start over. This is a warning. Make a page like that again and I'm gonna have to block you. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:38, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Habitat Pages So, since both of us are editing habitat pages, I want to speak to you on Chat regarding these pages. Then, we can finish those pages up quicker and avoid edit conflicts. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Sefelic]] ▪''' '''Summertime ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] 13:41, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I was thinking about a new set but I can't think of a set beginning with T suitable for her. I say we just leave it there for now until someone actually gets her card and see which set she belongs in, for all we know Moshi could be trolling with us with the set. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • Reply Yeah, since this series doesn't come with a poster I can't tell which sets they are actually in. Nobody knows what the goat and such are called because they've only made appearances on the Moshling Rescue box thing, and we think Jen is the Unnamed Fox Moshling. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • Jarvis I know Jarvis is a Pinkupine but to me she's a dino. Dinos were alive long time ago. Ancient Egypt is ancient. Taadaa. My theory. FC Is done :3 Registered you...Rowan :3 Torchic laid an egg I bred your torchic. I nicknamed the baby "Little Rowan", then wondertraded him off. >:D P.S: The best Pokemon you have for a Shiny Pokerus Gengar nicknamed Spectro. Now, it doesn't look shiny, but trust me, if you look it up you can see a difference in colours. Poke-the-mon Hey Birby! Wanna play some Pokemon? Reply when you get the message! Reply I think you should be asking Sef or Pepper about that. :) • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] •